Professor Juniper/Games/Quotes/BW
Introduction :"Hi there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Professor Juniper. Everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor!" :"That's right! This world is widely inhabited by mysterious creatures called Pokémon! Pokémon have mysterious powers. They come in many shapes and live in many different places. We humans live happily with Pokémon! Living and working together, we complement each other. We help each other to accomplish difficult tasks. Having Pokémon battle one another is particularly popular, and it deepens the bonds between people and Pokémon. And that is why I research Pokémon. Well, that's enough from me… Could you tell me about yourself? Are you a boy? Or a girl?" :"You're a boy/girl, right?" :"I'd like to know your name. Please tell me." :"Your name is ?" :"So your name's . What a wonderful name! Well then. I'm going to introduce you to your two best friends!" :"This young man is Cheren. He can be a little difficult, but he's a very honest person. This young woman is Bianca. She's a little flighty, but she works very hard. I think you three have potential, so I'm going to give you a very, very important Pokémon." :"! The moment you choose the Pokémon that will accompany you on your journey, your story will truly begin. During your journey, you will meet many Pokémon and people with different personalities and points of view! I really hope you find what is important to you in all of these travels… That's right! Befriend new people and Pokémon and grow as a person! That is the most important goal for your journey! Let's go visit the world of Pokémon!" Nuvema Town * Note on the gift box :"I've brought three Pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon!" * In the Juniper Pokémon Lab :"Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people! Let me introduce myself again. My name is…" :"Come, come, Cheren! This is not a time to take things lightly. Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality. That being so, once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokémon came into existence. Oh, that's unusual! You've already had a Pokémon battle! So maybe that's why… It feels as though your Pokémon have already begun to trust you! By the way, would you like to give your Pokémon a nickname?" ::Yes: "Uh-huh, I see. Are you OK with the nickname ?" :::Yes: " is its name. That is such a great name!" ::No: "You aren't planning to use a nickname? Well, that's fine, too." :"As for why I gave all of you Pokémon…" :"I am astonished. Nice work, Cheren! You have already studied Pokémon extensively, haven't you? Still, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake. The Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! So, I want you three to visit many places and meet all of the Pokémon in the Unova region! This is my request. ! Cheren! Bianca! You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokédex, will you not?" ::No: "Here is what I need from you! What I want to hear are the courageous words of people who will blaze new paths around the world! I want you three to travel to many distant places and meet all of the Pokémon in the Unova region!" :"All of you, thanks! You have given me the best possible answer!" :"Next, I need to teach you how to meet Pokémon. Please meet me at Route 1, OK?" * Before the capture tutorial :"Now that everyone's here, I'll explain. The Pokédex's pages update automatically whenever you meet a Pokémon! Moreover, it's set up so that you obtain even more information when you catch a Pokémon! To make this clear, I'm going to demonstrate how to catch a Pokémon!" * After the capture tutorial :"Did you see that, just now? Here's how it goes, step by step. First, reduce the Pokémon's HP! Pokémon that still have all of their energy are difficult to catch. If you can, use your Pokémon's moves to make the Pokémon you want to catch fall . Or it! And to wrap this up in the best way, I have a gift for you- some s!" :"Poké Balls are used for catching Pokémon and for carrying the Pokémon you catch! I'm going on ahead. I'll be waiting for you in Accumula Town!" * Xtransceiver call :"Hello! How is everybody doing? You and your Pokémon are getting along great now, right?" :"Right now, I'm in front of Accumula Town's Pokémon Center! I'd like to show you around, so hurry on over, everyone!" :"OK! See you!" Accumula Town * Outside of the Pokémon Center :"Ah, ! There you are! Traveling with your Pokémon is truly one of the joys of being a Trainer! Please follow me. I'd like to show you the most important place for a Trainer to know!" * Inside the Pokémon Center :"This is a Pokémon Center! Don't you feel better as soon as you step through the door? OK, let's start your tour!" :"A Pokémon Center is a truly incredible place! Do you know why? Because your Pokémon can be healed! And, what's more, it's absolutely free! A Pokémon Center is a Trainer's best friend! Here, , give it a try." * If the player talks to Juniper instead of the :"You should be talking to the lady at the counter, not to me…" * If the player tries to leave :"Hey, . Where are you off to? Humor me and talk to the lady at the counter. Let her take your Pokémon." * After the player's Pokémon have been healed :"OK. Now that your Pokémon have rested, I'll show you how to use the PC at a Pokémon Center." :"This is the PC. It's free for any Trainer to use. You can store Pokémon in your PC Boxes or select Pokémon stored in your PC Boxes to take along with you. In addition, if you catch a new Pokémon while you have six Pokémon traveling with you, the Pokémon you just caught is sent automatically to the PC network! Surprising, isn't it? Amazing, even. Here's something else that's cool. If you select my PC, I'll evaluate the progress you've made on your Pokédex!" :"Very good, Bianca. That's a great observation! Good question, and I'd like to say more, but for now, just ignore that and go ahead and use the PC. "Someone" is the person who made the Pokémon Storage System. …Someone I'm sure you'll meet someday! OK, let's move on!" :"Now, this is the Poké Mart. This is the place to buy useful items and sell the ones you don't need anymore! That gentleman over there will help you with a smile! So, let's wrap this up. I've given you the basics of being a Trainer! I'm going to head back to Nuvema Town. One final thing… When you get to Striaton City, go and meet an inventor named Fennel. She's a friend of mine from long ago, and I'm sure she'll help you on your way! Best of luck! I hope that your journeys prove to be the adventure of a lifetime!" Liberty Garden (event) :"Thanks to you, , this group that was up to no good has been captured. is a mythical Pokémon that is said to radiate energy from its body. When Pokémon or people come into contact with that energy, it fills up their bodies, and they exhibit more power than usual. That's why there was no end to the people who wanted to use Victini for their own evil ends. I'm sure that the rich person who built this underground room for Victini was sincerely trying to help it. But I think shutting the poor thing up in this room was a mistake. Thanks to you, Victini has a new destiny that does not involve being used in Team Plasma's schemes. Making sure no one misuses Victini's powers is now your duty! Also… In the Unova Pokédex, Victini was assigned a special number: zero. I've heard this special number was assigned in the hope that Victini's power to bring victory would be shared with the Trainer who travels with this Pokédex." :"Thank you! I'll be right there! I can't believe it when people are led astray by Pokémon's astounding abilities and try to misuse them… But it's only when we face Pokémon with a good heart that we can make a brighter future!" * Xtransceiver call :"Hello there! , do you have a second?" :"I called Bianca too, but I guess she didn't hear the call. I wonder what she's caught up in. Well, I suppose I'll just have to call her again later. OK! I'll be waiting for you two in front of the gate to Nimbasa City!" Gate :"Hello, !" :"Elesa called and was asking me all about Pokémon, and I thought about you guys. That's why I wanted to see you. Ta-da! Freebies for you! Here, Cheren! You, too, ." :"If you see a Pokémon that you want to have join you, be sure to use a good type of Poké Ball. Because this could be the first and last time you see that Pokémon! I know it might seem strange for me to say this, since I'm the one who asked you to complete the Pokédex, but please, remember to enjoy your journey! Of course, I'm not saying you can just neglect the Pokédex. But you know that! Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have to go meet Bianca." Chargestone Cave * Near the entrance :"Hi there! How are you, ? This place is always charged with lots of electricity that Pokémon like! The electric charges react from one stone to another, and that's why some of the stones are floating! But not all of the stones can be pushed. My father asked me to research , which is a Pokémon that looks like a gear, because I'm researching the origins of Pokémon and the era they appeared. He knows how to get what he wants from people, but I was already interested in this anyway, so it's a lot of fun! Oh yeah! , this is for you!" :"Giving that Lucky Egg to a Pokémon to hold increases the amount of Exp. Points received in battle by a lot! Having strong Pokémon will make it easier to fill your Pokédex pages!" :"! Are you working on your Pokédex? Keep encountering lots of Pokémon, so you can keep filling those pages!" * Further into the cave :"Hi there! Did you find something? I think we're just about done collecting data. This cave has been around since the distant past, but… Data to prove that Klink existed more than a hundred years ago can't be found. So that must mean… Klink suddenly appeared a hundred years ago! Where Pokémon came from and where they are going… If we can learn that, I believe we can get along even better!" * Near the exit :"Bianca, you have good ears. I can't believe you heard 's voice from that far away. , who is this Trainer?" :"Oh, my. Looks like you're not my biggest fan. Your opinion is understandable. It happens to be different from mine, which is equally understandable. How about if all people get to decide for themselves how to relate to Pokémon?" :"Well, I didn't expect him to change his mind right away. But I hope he'll spend a little time trying to understand how others feel. Now, then… I think I'll go collect a little more data. For Pokémon and people to get along better, we need to take steps to learn more about them!" Desert Resort * Xtransceiver call :"! !! Hello? !! Oh! You picked up! Hey, . Come to the museum in Nacrene City immediately! Right away, got it? I mean right now!" * Post-game :"Hi there, ! I heard about these Pokémon statues, and I came to look into their origins! I've learned that each of these Pokémon statues is actually a real Pokémon! It's called . It's sleeping, so it's become like a stone. When I quickly measured how long they've existed… It was amazing! Around 2,500 years! Seems like they went to sleep that long ago. That means they've been here since before this place was in ruins, when the Relic Castle was flourishing. Perhaps they were guarding the city. These Pokémon… They are either in a state of hibernation or meditation, so if you wake them, they will become active once again. And the item that wakes up Darmanitan is actually…this RageCandyBar! That's why I will share one with you, too, !" :"Well, I'm headed back to the Pokémon Research Lab. Be seeing you!" Nacrene City :"Alder told me what's going on. , you got caught up in something serious, it seems…" :"…I looked into that." :"That's right! Opelucid City's Drayden /[[Iris]] might know something!" :"I'm going to head back to the lab and do some research… I'll see if I can uncover what kinds of being these legendary Pokémon are and if there is any way to awaken them…" Opelucid City :"…Hello! Was Drayden as tough as ever? /How was Iris doing? Oh, I came to report on how to resurrect the legendary / . I thought it would be better to tell you in person than over the Xtransceiver. And as for the conclusion… Well, I haven't figured it out yet. I'm sure the Pokémon will wake up when it deems someone worthy. More importantly, aren't you amazing! You have all eight of Unova's Gym Badges now, right? You've become so strong! You probably don't even know it, but you've changed a lot since you left Nuvema Town. Well then, I'll show you where such a strong Trainer should head next!" :"Pass through that gate, go down , and you'll arrive at the Badge Check Gates! Once you get through , which is past the gates, you're finally at the Pokémon League! Oh, that just made me think of when I was showing you around the Pokémon Center in Accumula Town. ? Do you regret setting out on your Pokémon journey?" ::Yes: "Oh! That's OK, don't worry! You don't have to tell me everything. But I'm very happy that you three chose to train Pokémon! Because they create chances to meet more wonderful people and Pokémon!" ::No: "Thanks! That's the greatest answer you could give! I was really happy to be able to give you three those Pokémon as a present! Because Pokémon create chances to meet more wonderful people and Pokémon!" :", this is a present for you!" :"This Master Ball is the most powerful kind of Poké Ball. It can catch any Pokémon without fail. This is the only way I can support you, except to say… Be true to yourself. No matter what happens, stay strong and keep going with your Pokémon! See you!" Pokédex evaluation Note: Prof. Juniper only evaluates Unova Pokédex, at first via seen Pokémon, rather than caught. Event Pokémon count towards evaluation, unless noted otherwise. :"Why, hello, ! How have you been lately? How is your Pokédex coming along? Can I see it?" :No: "This Pokédex is full of memories from your journey. It's a treasure you can cherish for your entire life." :Yes: ''"Let me see… Oh, you've seen/caught Pokémon in the Unova region! Keep up the good work!" Professor Juniper/Games/Quotes/BW/Seen|Seen Professor Juniper/Games/Quotes/BW/Caught|Caught